


.four

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bakery, Established Relationship, Fairies, M/M, fairy skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Junmyeon's bakery is being turned into a fairy spa, and he's not okay with that.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: one. two. three [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	.four

**Author's Note:**

> extended content notes:
> 
> \- food

"Not again," Junmyeon mutters when he spots a pile of clothes in the display. He doesn't need to examine it to know it's a tiny pair of culottes and a just as tiny silk shirt with several tiny silver bracelets on top, and he refuses to look into the display directly this time. "Jongdae!"

Jongdae finds him in the kitchen, eating whipped cream and angrily wiping at his forehead. It's barely June, and already summer is attempting to burn them alive.

"The cupcakes?" Jongdae asks. He crouches down, pulls the wooden spoon Junmyeon is chewing on from his mouth to kiss him, lick at the cream he dots onto his upper lip, then spoons another pile of cream into his mouth to dampen his complaints. "I'll take care of it," he promises.

Junmyeon can hear the sincere but sweet tone of Jongdae's voice in the front of the bakery, can hear him saying "I see a fairy bathing in a whipped cream rose". There's no audible response between the next two spoonfuls of cream, and it's so much better than the first time when all they heard were sounds like a very small bird was crashing into their window, and had to clean cream from every surface the fairy had collided with in their haste to leave. He licks the spoon clean with relish before diving it back in. The unsweetened cream deserves his full attention, and although he'll end up slightly sick if he finishes it all, it does restore his will to go on with this day.

When he's scraping the spoon along the bottom of the bowl, considers getting a spatula, Jongdae is laughing, a bright and sharp sound cutting through the sweltering heat. He walks into the kitchen after a moment, sits down next to Junmyeon, sighing when his bare legs make contact with the cool floor tiles. "He'll get dressed before we open."

It's good news enough to make Junmyeon suspicious. He couldn't open the bakery for another hour the last time. "How will he clean up," he says, not really wanting to know and making a face when he feels the nausea in his gut rising to presence.

Jongdae avoids his eyes. "I offered him to wash in the sink," he admits. "As a one-time exception. He'll sing for us later?"

Junmyeon narrows his eyes at him, bites his lip before he answers. "I don't need a fairy singing in our bakery. I want him to stop ruining my cupcakes," he says.

"Kyungsoo's songs are really good, he writes them himself—"

"I wish you would convince him to find another bakery to misinterpret as his personal spa," he cuts in. Junmyeon wants to stop listening, be over with this, so he gets up and dusts off his pants, steps to the fridge for a bottle of cold water. Jongdae is too much of a bleeding heart to argue with, but that doesn't mean he can't make his point clear.

"He's new to this town," Jongdae replies like the two of them have already swapped life stories. "He likes it here, Junmyeon. We're his favourite, and apparently we have the best additive-free and fairy skin-friendly cream in town."

" _We're_ his favourite?" Junmyeon repeats, baffled, pressing the bottle against his neck, in the hope the blood in his vein will freeze for at least a split second of relief.

"You should sing a duet with him, he said." Jongdae smiles in this way of his that makes looking at him unbearable and always sparks one and half new ideas for cupcakes.

Junmyeon helps him off the floor, lets himself be kissed briefly. "I guess I can make him his own whipped cream rose back here, next time," he offers. He's still not sure why a fairy needs to soak in cold whipped cream several times a week, but he guesses he can sacrifice some if that makes two creatures in this world happy at once (one of which he does very much care about). Jongdae pulls him into a sweaty hug, and the fairy chooses that moment to zip so close past his ear, Junmyeon can barely suppress his instinct to bat at him like he would at a mosquito.

Junmyeon pretends he doesn't see Jongdae bent over the sink not much later, cutting a small piece off a sponge he must have gotten from their bathroom, squeezing a drop of fairy-approved coconut shower gel on it and laying out the smallest towel they own—before he apologises to the fairy for the inconvenience, the non-fairy-sized products. He catches the smile on Jongdae's face when the fairy bows to Jongdae in thanks before he hops into the bowl of warm water.  
It's good to see this fairy has manners, even if they're arbitrarily applied, he thinks, and removes the destroyed cupcake from the display, carefully transferring the tiny clothes onto a saucer with a pair of chopsticks. Junmyeon just hopes Jongdae won't suggest for them to open up a fairy spa next.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is or where it came from?? help
> 
> anyway thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing ;;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
